


Doctor, You Have Wonderful Eyes

by JotunVali



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Star Trek Beyond, Treasure Planet (2002) References, Vulcan Mind Melds, no one can prove it didn't happen, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Spock has lost his Vulcan mind.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Doctor, You Have Wonderful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is inspired from that scene in Treasure Planet. If you've never watched Treasure Planet, do it. It's an amazing movie! With Star Trek references. 
> 
> And Star Trek Beyond is full of Treasure Planet references itself.
> 
> And Bones DOES have wonderful eyes, doesn't he? ;)

It was night. 

During their not really smooth landing on Altamid, Spock had been severely wounded and Bones had roughly cauterized the wound, more in a blacksmith’s than a doctor’s way. 

It had been some time since Spock had stopped giggling like a possessed Vulcan. Why had he stupidly, out-of-characterly giggled like that? Bones wondered. Because he had implied Jim would be sad if the Vulcan went away and so might “ _like_ ” Spock? Because he had lamely lied, asserting _he_ ’d “throw a party” when Spock would be gone? Was Spock… _moved_ Jim and the doctor might both like him? The First officer now was laying on a side, eyes closed, facing the doctor, his head resting on Bones’ top uniform the doctor had ruffled into a pretence of a pillow. He was awake but extremely tired because of the damn blood loss. He was trying to keep an even breathing as he was not to pass out. Or pass away.

“Don’t you die on me, Spock.” Bones grumbled.

The science officer half opened his drowsy eyes.

“It is not my intention… Leonard.” He breathed with difficulty.

“God, you’re really deliring.” Bones muttered. “Callin’ me by my birth name now.” He commented despite his heart skipping a beat.

“Maybe I am…” Spock agreed. “I… I wish to help find the crew… find Nyota…” He closed his eyes.

“Hey wow wow, don’t doze off, man!” Bones cupped his face.

“...help find the captain… Jim…” Spock murmured.

 _Jeez. At the gates of afterlife and he’s thinking about_ Jim _! Of course he is…_ Bones deplored.

And still Spock wanted to leave Starfleet and Earth! Well, they’d have all the time to discuss it all when the First officer stops bleeding. And raving.

Officer that had stopped talking. 

And breathing. 

To the doctor’s dread.

“Spock. Hey, Spock!” He pat the science officer’s cheeks. “Don’t sleep. Open your eyes!” Tears of sheer fright dwelled into the corner of his own eyes. “Motherfuck-! Don’t do this to me! Wake up!” He begged as a tear rolled on his face.

A faint gasp.

The eyes fluttered open.

“I’m... fully awake, Leonard.” Spock assured.

Bones huffed out in relief.

“Oh thank God! You fuckin’ bastard, don’t you do this again, alright?” He scolded.

“I simply was... trying to rest. I am…”

“Tired? Yeah, me too.” Bones admitted. Still cupping the Vulcan face.

“I assessed that rest… would be good … so we’re in shape to save the-” Spock feebly stammered.

“Save the crew, yeah I got you the first time.” Bones faintly smiled. “Alright, you can rest Spock.” He kindly granted.

“What about-?” The First officer faintly shook his head.

“Me? Someone has to watch over you so you don’t die in your sleep.” Bones replied, leaving the Vulcan burning cheeks.

“But-”

“No fucking buts. Sleep now.” Bones ordered.

“Doctor… Leonard…” The dozing off science officer murmured.

The doctor sighed. Why did Spock pronouncing his birth name gave him the butterflies in his stomach and the scorching heat in his cheeks?

“Yes, Spock?” He whispered, staring into his eyes. Deep, unfathomable brown eyes.

“You… You have wonderful eyes…” Spock barely breathed with the deepest, most honestly adoring tone in his feeble voice. Bones also thought he’d catched a smile. A loving smile. Also… Spock’s eyes glimmered a mysterious light. Was it something else than a lacrimal reaction to a painful wound? Or was it just Bones’ twisted imagination?

“You’ve definitely lost your Vulcan mind, Spock.” Bones whispered back, despite the red on his cheeks and the pounding of his heart. “As you definitely need rest.”

Despite Leonard’s spartan method of healing his severe wound, it still was burning & bleeding. And terribly painful, even to a Vulcan. Spock was heavily sweating because of the pain, something uncommon for Vulcans due to their arid environment. He was feeling terribly drowsy, probably due to the exsanguination. He was going to die. In a matter of hours, maybe minutes. He glanced at the blue made up pillow under his head. He never could confess his affection, his soft deep feelings for Jim and that thought only increased the physical pain. He slightly winced. Breathing turned harder and harder to do. If he couldn’t tell Jim he loved him, maybe at least he could tell Leonard. McCoy Leonard Bones, gentle, kind, soft-hearted, selfless doctor, happened to be with him. Watching over him. Taking care of him. If he could use his remaining strength to… He only had to raise his arm. Just a little.

“Spock?” Bones noticed a Vulcan hand aiming for his face. “The hell you-”

He gently pressed two fingers against Bones’ temple and smiled. Mentally conveyed his love and affection for the doctor.

Bones saw that smile. A large, cheerful smile. That alone was enough to alarm the doctor but then… then he felt something, in his very thoughts, something… Why was he suddenly feeling so damn happy and warm and fuzzy and… blissful? Then he understood. These feelings were not his own feelings.

“Oh you blasted! Green-blooded-!” He fiercely gritted his teeth in a tearful yet warmly moved voice. Tears rolled down his face. Both joyful and miserable tears.

 _Of all moments, only_ now _you-!_ He deplored.

He felt both immensely happy and utterly miserable. So happy the science officer he’s been loving more and more ever since they met actually loved him back; and so crushingly sad both could enjoy that wonderful moment for only one night. At most. The odds that Spock would survive the night were low. Bones softly caressed the Vulcan cheek, tears running on his own, and kissed, tenderly, desperately kissed Spock’s forehead in response. His medical heart was burning and beating like a drum of hells. Or heavens. Spock didn’t protest, he even welcomed it given his beautiful, uncommonly beautiful smile at the doctor.

Admitting one’s romantic feelings wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Or so Spock thought. Neither was smiling. Sincerely smiling.

“Now I understand why Uhura-” Bones started and stopped himself when that adorable smile crashed down. “Sorry.” He whispered. “Not… appropriate, eh?” He attempted a smirk. 

“Not.” Spock merely replied in a breath, his fingers still pressed against the doctor’s temple. “She would’ve… learnt it… sooner or…couldn’t tell her… couldn’...” His eyes rolled up. His fingers slid off Bones’ face.

“Spock!” The doctor gently cupped the less and less warm face. “Spock.” He stroked his friend’s cheeks. “Spock.” He begged in a blank voice. “Please don’t…” He implored, tears of sadness back on their way. 

A limp yet firm hand softly closed around his wrist. As if to say “I’m alright.”. The science officer’s eyes were closed and obviously he had turned too weak to talk but he wasn’t dead. Bones sighed and softly kissed his forehead again. The doctor started to feel cold. Cold because of the night, the dire fatigue of that disastrous day and the fact he only wore his pants and a T-shirt on his skin.

_You better enjoy my top, Spock!_

He wondered if Spock felt cold too because of his drowsiness and because of the blood loss. But again, being a Vulcan, Spock had an organism warmer than the average human. Still, he wanted to avoid Spock from dying of hypothermia in addition of blood loss, as he wanted to avoid himself from dying of cold. So, Bones got closer to the science officer and carefully, gently hugged his friend. A friend with a warm, so pleasantly, so welcomely warm body. Maybe warm enough to keep the two of them protected from the cold. He dared a look at sleepy Spock. 

_What would Starfleet do without you, Spock? What would Jim do?_

He tenderly pressed his forehead against the sleeping officer’s.

 _What would_ I _do?_

He took a long, deep breath and decided to say it. Once and for all. He softly nuzzled the pitch black hair.

“I love you too.” He whispered in a tiny voice, hugging Spock a little tighter.

He knew it was wrong, especially to a touch-repulsed Vulcan, but he hugged him. Both needed -and maybe wanted- physical warmth now. So he hugged him.

_If you have to go, at least don’t do it now._

_Not like that._

He hugged him, snuggled against him. Enough to feel the green heart beat, feel the body warmth, feel Spock’s breathing. 

Feel Spock living.

> "And here I thought you cared." -"Of course I care, Leonard."
> 
> Star Trek Beyond, 2016.


End file.
